


That's All I've Got to Say

by Imzadi83



Category: NCIS, The Last Unicorn (1982)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Love You, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi83/pseuds/Imzadi83
Summary: McGiva vid set to "That's All I've Got to Say" from The Last Unicorn Soundtrack





	That's All I've Got to Say




End file.
